The Comeback
by ZaynIsVain
Summary: A strange girl threatens to turn Ranma's life upside-down if he leaves her behind. Everybody trying to play the matchmaker? Will any of this work out? Ranma and OC, sorry guys. Working in collaboration with animefreak!
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma_**** 1/2**

Chapter 1:

_"Sirs, this not good place. These cursed springs of Jusenkyo-"_  
_"Come on, Ranma!" Genma interrupted the Chinese man, hopping onto the sticks with Ranma in tow._

Ranma wrung out his hair, still not completely believing that had happened...

_Ranma's scream, high-pitched, echoed around for miles. "What the hell is this?"_

That was creepy. Never did he expect that to happen. "I blame my stupid old man." Ranma muttered to himself, spitefully.

_"You fall in spring of drowned girl."_  
_"She wasn't there when I fell in! Where'd she come from?"_  
_"She poor drowned girl. Curse is, she has to stay with you. If not, you transform into her form with cold water, and back to self in hot water."_  
_Her skin was wrinkled from the days upon days soaking in the water. Well, it's to be expected._  
_A Panda had also emerged to the surface of the spring Ranma's father, Genma had fallen into. Both lay unconcious at the surface, heads and feet in underwater, their bodies bobbing afloat._

Ranma peered over his shoulder. The two "people" were still out cold. Genma didn't seem bothered at all, though - he was too preoccupied with whatever food the Chinese man had provided him with.  
Ranma ran a hand through his bangs, letting out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding in. He joined his father at the table. "What're we gonna do about them?" Ranma asked, nodding over to the girl and the panda.  
"Nothing," Genma told him inbetween mouthfuls.  
"Nothing? Did you hear what the guy said? If we don't take them with us, we turn into them!"  
Genma shrugged. "Do you really believe that?"  
"Has he lied to us?"  
"Not yet. Remember, not _yet_."  
Ranma shook his head, huffing as he turned away from his father. He really had no heart at all.

* * *

"Ranma! Wake up, Ranma!" Genma whispered. Ranma awoke to the sight of darkness.  
"Wha-?" Ranma could barely open both of his eyes.  
"Ranma, let's go!"  
Rubbing his eyes, Ranma asked him for the time. "Time to go."  
Ranma glanced around the room, and somewhat made out the figures of their guide, the girl and the panda. "  
They had finally woken up, only briefly, and she introduced herself to them. Then, after dinner, they all went to bed.  
Her body shifted. She rolled onto her side with an annoyed sigh. Ranma stood still, waiting to see what she'd do next; was she about to wake up?  
She propped herself onto her elbow, flipped her pillow over, flopped onto on her back and layed still.  
Satisfied with her lack of attention to them, Ranma turned to face his father who was waiting impatiently in the doorway. "What, you in love with her already, boy?"  
Ranma rolled his eyes and followed him out of the door.  
A cough caught their attention; the cough sounded as if someone was clearing their throat to get their attention. Mission accomplished.  
Ranma poked his head back in to check, Genma's orders. There, in the middle of the room, Toola, the girl from the spring, was sat up.  
"What are you doing?" She whispered.  
Ranma could hear the pounding of his heart in the silence. "Going on our way."  
Toola rolled her eyes. "He told me," she motioned to their Chinese Guide. "Y'know, about how I'll become your curse if I don't go with you. I don't really want to cease to exist and become a simple curse."  
"You sayin' you wanna come?" Ranma raised his eyebrows at her, wondering how easy it was for her to decide she wanted to travel around with two complete strangers.  
She looked at her feet. "I guess."  
Ranma glanced at his father. Genma nodded. "Well," Ranma faced her again. "You're welcome to come."  
"What about the Panda?"  
Lowering his voice, he relied, "that's Pop's problem." She smiled, shaking her head, and he smirked.  
"Come on, then. Best be heading off!"  
Toola clambered onto her feet and wandered over to where he stood. They then continued out the door, into the night to places they'd never dream...

* * *

I hope you guys liked this! I know some may not like the OC idea, but I hope someone will like this!


	2. Chapter 1

**The Comeback**

Chapter One:

Soun Tendo had tears running down his cheeks. He was crying in happiness as he read the back of the postcard. Soun's old friend, Genma Saotome, was returning to Nerima for a visit. The best part, however, was the fact that he was bringing his son, Ranma Saotome, with him. Soun smiled, knowing that tthe day was soon to come.

The day that their families were joined.

The day that Genma's son, Ranma, would marry one of Soun's daughters.

Soun lept to his feet, scampering down the hallway, calling out the names of his daughters.

Kasumi poked her head out of the kitchen, Nabiki made her way down the stairs, but Akane was nowhere to be seen.

"Akane! _Akane_! Oh, where _is_ that girl?"

Meanwhile, oblivious to her father's news, Akane continued to sharpen her martial art skills. "Akane! Daddy's looking for you." Nabiki said from the doorway. She was leant against the frame of the door, arms folded over her chest.

"Why? What's the matter?" Akane asked.

"I don't know, but he wants to talk to all of us, so you better hurry up and get over there; the sooner this is over, the better. I need to finish adding up my money."

Akane rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'm coming!" Akane dashed off, past Nabiki in the direction of her bedroom to get changed.

"This is why boys don't like you, you know?" Nabiki called after her. "Too busy practising martial arts instead of socializing."

"What are you talking about? They're the whole reason I practise all the time!"

Nabiki shook her head as she headed back to where her father was waiting.

"Girls, I have some news." Soun began. "My old friend, Genma, is coming for a visit with his son, Ranma."

"So what?" Nabiki asked, slouching backwards.

"Well, we're going to join our martial art schools by marrying one of you with him, just as we promised years ago."

"WHAT?" The three Tendo girls questioned in unison.

"Well, at least tell us if he's cute." Nabiki said, leaning her elbows on the table.

"Or if he's older than me. I just cannot see myself marrying someone younger." Kasumi shook the thought out of her mind. "Oh, no. It just isn't right."

Soun began to laugh heartily.

"What's so funny?" Glared Nabiki.

"I don't know. I've never met him." Soun smiiled. "Not ever."

Soun began laughing again, but was cut off by a growling.

"OW!" A male voice then followed it. "Don't blame me, he did warn you. Remember?"

The growling continued and grew nearer.

"Ooh, maybe that's him!" Nabiki jumped to her feet and ran around the corner, Soun hot on her tail.

"Woah!" Nabiki then reappeared with Soun, a panda approaching them all.

The panda stepped aside, shoving a young, dark haired boy in front of his large self.

"You must be Ranma, m'boy!" Soun grinned, embracing him.

While the girls were fussing over Ranma, Soun trying to work out why Genma wasn't there but a panda was, Toola watched from around the corner. She felt forgotten. Invisable. Irrelevant. Non-existant.

Toola sat around the corner, out of sight, and drew her knees up to her chest.

She didn't want to be here. She wasn't ready. She hadn't finished. Sure, there was the dojo here, but there wasn't space. This wasn't somewhere with no distractions. School didn't matter to her. She was completing independant studies in China in the evenings and practised martial arts during the days.

Why did she let him bring her here? She should have just kept him in China, or let herself become his curse. After all, she was used to being treated like one.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Comeback**

Chapter 2:

The Panda retracted his steps and joined Toola around the corner. No one particularly noticed him leave. Toola had her knees up with her face hidden. She knew he was there. She lifted her head, ran a hand through her hair and gave a weak smile. Rising to her feet, she took a deep breath before walking around the corner.

The girls were fussing over Ranma, asking his age, what China was like. Well, Akane was slumped against the wall watching whilst the other two questioned his travels. Toola, more confidently than she had expected, walked past Akane into the kitchen. Akane's eyes followed her, watching her go into the next room and rubbed her eyes when Toola was out of sight. Was she imagining things?

Toola soon returned with a steaming kettle in hand. Akane looked to her father. He looked at her. Toola.

"Toola!" Soun called out in delight. Toola flashed her pearly whites, but continued around the corner. The sound of spilt water was all that followed, but before long, Genma came back around with Toola.

"Genma, my old friend! Toola, my dear!"

"Tendo," Genma returned. "Good to see you!"

"Hi... Dad." Toola said quietly.

"What are you doing with the Saotomes?" Soun asked. "Did you meet up on the way here?"

Toola shrugged. "Kinda."

"Well, My boy," Soun turned to Ranma. "You have another option."

Toola knew what he was talking about. Ranma had argued with his father about the issue on the way here. It was an arranged marrigage to join their martial art schools. She liked Ranma, of course, but she just had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. They were friends. She didn't want to ruin that. _Oh, . Don't choose me..._

* * *

"Father." Kasumi interjected. "I think Ranma should choose Akane. I would feel awkward with someone younger than me, but he seems like a nice boy. They share the same interests in martial arts, and he could really change her opinion on the male gender."

Soun nodded. Everyone turned to Ranma. He shrugged. "I don't mind." He glanced at Akane. "What about you?"

Akane rolled her eyes in return. "As long as you keep your distance, I couldn't care less."

Ranma rolled his eyes back playfully. "What, someone else you're trying to impress?"

Akane folded her arms and huffed. Ranma mimicked her. Akane glared at Ranma. She took Toola's arm and dragged her towards the Dojo. Once she had shut the door, she gave Toola a smile. "So, how was training?"

"It was great." Toola answered. "China was really beautiful."

"So, what about Ranma?"

"What about him?"

"You just met on the way here, _or_...?" Akane hinted subtly.

Toola playfully slapped Akane's arm. "You wouldn't believe me."

"Wouldn't I?" Akane asked, shuffling closer. Toola sighed.

"Do I really have to tell you?" Akane nodded eagerly. Toola sighed again, but even louder this time.

After some time had passed, the girls not knowing from the lack of a clock in the Dojo, Toola had told Akane everything about what had happened in Jusenkyo.

"Seriously?" Akane asked, disbelieving. "That was not what I expected."

Toola nodded. Silence washed over the Dojo. Then, as Toola was about to get up and leave, Akane bounced around on the spot as an idea sprung to mind, energetically wanting to emerge.

"You should be Ranma's fiancée!" The unsure and insecure feeling returned to Toola, and she unenthusiastically groaned. "_So you don't become a curse_." Akane added, trying her best to reassure her. "Trust me."

Toola looked at her, shaking her head lightly.

"It's not like anyone's going to mind, or be mad. You can have him all to yourself because _I _don't." Toola shook her head.

"I can't just declare to be his fiancée. We're friends, and besides! I don't see him in that way!"

"Don't worry. I'll help you. He'll be yours before long."

"You just want to dump him onto me! Come on, it's your turn to fess up! Is it because you don't like him or because there's someone else you like?"

"Promise not to tell?" Toola nodded. "Well," Akane looked around to make sure the coast was clear from prying eyes and ears. "There's someone I like."


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2**_

Chapter 3:

At first, when Akane said she'd take Toola to meet the guy she liked, she thought that Akane had either become an obsessive stalker or bagged herself a boyfriend.

It turned out to be neither as they stood outside of Dr. Tofu's clinic.

Akane had a smile plastered to her face and Toola wondered whether she knew it was there or not. She smiled. Even if she hadn't realised yet, she wasn't going to-

"Woah!" Toola didn't even realise what was happening as she was thrust into Akane by some force behind her. As she straightened, she faced the apologising boy who seemed to be trembling with nerves, realising the situation. And the fact that she was a girl. A rather pretty girl, at that.

Toola's smile returned. She felt sorry for him, blushing and all. He seemed to be honest, so there was no reason in being angry. She laughed. He stopped. "W-what's so funny?"

"You don't have to apologise. I see it was an accident, so it's fine."

"B-b-but-"

"Don't worry about it; I can hold my own."

He blushed more noticing her smile. The way her lips curved upwards, her eyes shut.

He stepped forward. "I must be o-on m-m-my way!" He laughed awkwardly, passing them.

"Bye!" The two chorused after him before retreating into Dr. Tofu's clinic, out of the sun's blazing rays.

"Ah! Good morning!"

"Good morning," the two chorused.

Dr. Tofu nodded. "This really is a nice place filled with some of the best people!"

Akane looked to her feet, knowing exactly what he meant.

And who he had in mind.

"Something the matter, Akane?" He asked. Akane looked up, surprised suddenly.

"N-no! Everything's just fine!"

He grinned. "Good."

"Ah! Here you are. I was wondering where you had gotten to." Kasumi's voice floated in like sweet perfume, and it misted Dr. Tofu's glasses up. He sprung to he feet like a robot.

"K-K-Kasumi!"

So it was true. His feelings still remained.

Toola saw the look in Akane's eyes.

She knew.

They both knew.

Akane had no chance with him. He was in love...

With Kasumi.

Toola nudged Akane. "Don't let it get you down," she whispered. Then she smirked. "That boy who walked into me a minute ago was pretty cute, you gotta admit. Right? _Right_?"

Akane glared at her. "Then _you_ go after him." She looked away.

Toola folded her arms. "Whhy are you so miserable? You have the choice of any boy you want at school. I get the shifting of eyes from my direction to the floor and girls defying me of being myself. I don't get _half_ of the respect you get."

Akane sighed, and remembered. "But I don't like any of _them_."

They both laughed.

Dr. Tofu and Kasumi turned to face Akane. "What's so funny all of a sudden?"

"Just..." She couldn't stop laughing to tell them. "Me and Toola were just talking about the boys at school and how, even if we had the choice to-"

Her voice faded into the background as Kasumi and Tofu looked at eachother.

"That's what I came here for," Kasumi said, her smile dissappearing. "Her and dad have been saying things like that since this morning."

Dr. Tofu frowned.

Tears came to Kasumi's eyes. "Do you think they found out?"

Dr. Tofu shook his head. "I just don't know."

Concern fillled the air between them.


	5. Chapter 4

The Comeback  
Chapter Four

Toola snuck into the building just as Ranma reached the gates, and Akane held off what looked to be the entire male population of the school.  
Ranma sighed, and took a deep breath. "Do you need a hand?" Over her shoulder, she glared at him in a heated fashion. I'll take that as a no, then.  
Watching, bemused, Ranma felt something rest on his shoulder and, out of the corner of his eye, saw a wooden sword. He took a hold if it in a bored manner and pushed it away. The owner gasped at his said 'rudeness'. Ranma rolled his eyes.  
"And just who are you to speak to Akane in such a friendly way."  
"She's my-"  
"NO!" Akane was suddenly right beside him. "I don't know him, Kuno-Senpai! He knows my sister, though, he came back with her last night."  
"I have no interests in his affairs, just as long as he has none with you."  
Akane fake laughed. "definitely not." She then scampered into the building, through the array of unconscious bodies.  
"A word of advice, stranger." This 'Kuno' piped up again in his pompous voice. "Akane is mine. Trisha, though. Trisha, you can have."  
Ranma gritted his teeth. "It's Toola." Kuno shrugged. Ranma's anger flared, but the guy just walked away without noticing.

In the classroom, after introductions, Ranma couldn't forget how that pompous ar-  
Well, how he cared so little. If he was in love with Akane, then he could at least care about her family and their affairs, if not his. He sighed. This school was gonna really drive him insane if that continued.

* * *

Ranma followed Toola up the stairs and, on the landing, stopped her from advancing any further away from him. He was blunt, and she didn't know how to respond to a question like that.  
"Um... I-I don't know."  
"You have to. No one's said a word to you at all, cared you returned or even pronounced your name right when ** about you behind your back."  
Toola shuffled awkwardly away from him. "Thing is," she mumbled, "they've never taken a liking to me as they have with Akane. I see why, of course. She's smart, funny, confident, strong, pretty-"  
Ranma cut Toola off by clamping a hand over her mouth. "There's gotta be something about you, hasn't there? After all, we're friends, aren't we?"  
Toola looked away from him and, after a few moments, nodded. However, even as she walked away, she couldn't help but wonder. Was that all they ever could be? Did she want more?

* * *

All other stories on my profile are up for grabs due to loss of inspiration, including Challenge, School Trips Are For Students, etc...


	6. Chapter 5

**The Comeback**

Chapter 5:

Toola sat pushing her lunch around in the corner of the classroom where there was a spare seat. Where a dusty desk was swept briefly clean for her to sit when she returned. Several students who sat together at the front looked over at her, one at a time with mere seconds in between.  
Toola sighed. She knew the gossip had begun, if it hadn't been put off while she was gone. She sighed. Even Akane and Ranma were enjoying conversations with friends. Stretching out her back, she put the lid back on her lunch, shoved it under her desk and left the room. Fresh air would clear her mind and give her a break from the haters.  
"Did you hear that even Ranma chose Akane over her? He doesn't even know her!"  
Toola rolled her eyes. Lifting her head a notch higher, she skirted past them. They didn't stop to notice her.

Ranma watched as Toola left and saw her walk past the gossiping girls proudly. He smirked at her attitude, but still slid his chair back to stand. He took over to Akane. He sat on the table to intrude the conversation.  
"What?" Akane asked, frustration clear.  
"Look, I don't know whether I'm the only one to notice, but some of the other students can't seem to stop talking behind Toola's back and you, being Miss Popular, should do something."  
"I..." Akane was speechless. Then an idea struck her. "Maybe, if you're so determined on proving her worth, you should trade our engagement for one with her?"  
Ranma frowned. "Are you sure this isn't benefitting you, too?"  
"Just because I have a desire to choose my own suitor does not deny the obvious feelings in the present situation. I am merely freeing you to please yourself."  
"So you mean to say I have feelings for Toola. The kind of... Important feelings?"  
Ranma gulped nervously as Akane nodded.  
"Go ahead," she prompted. "Announce it to the world. Shout it from the rooftops."  
Ranma sceptically walked away. She seemed rather happy about giving him away, but also very persistent that he have a crush on Toola. He didn't say anything that might suggest that to her.  
Did he?  
Ranma shook his head as he retook his seat. The only other logical explanation would be that  
That... Toola...  
That Toola has a thing for him. He stood up again, and walked out the door, set on finding Toola before class started again. Now... Where could she have gone?  
"Looks like Mr Feelings is going to make an announcement." Sayuri smirked.  
"Going to shout aloud to the world for he is in love. But to what price?" Yuka dramatized.  
Akane shook her head. "Don't jinx it; I may finally be getting him out of my hair!"

* * *

**p.s all **_other_** stories are up for grabs!**

**If I review stories in the future, I will go by the name VainCatWhiskers.**


End file.
